Gib mir Flügel
by Roheryn
Summary: Unwillkürlich blickte er auf zu den Sternen. Ob es da oben wohl wirklich die Welt gab, die er sich als kleiner Junge schon erträumt hatte? Rudolf Oneshot


_**Gib mir Flügel**__ by Roheryn (SnowWhite)_

_Fandom: _Elisabeth/Rudolf

_Summary: __„_Unwillkürlich blickte er auf zu den Sternen. Ob es da oben wohl wirklich die Welt gab, die er sich als kleiner Junge schon erträumt hatte?"

_Disclaimer: _Da ich keine Namen nenne gehört alles mir. Für die Inspiration danke ich aber v.a. Michael kunze und Frank Wildhorn :)

_A/N: _Nur ein kleiner Oneshot, der mir in den Sinn kam, als ich grübelte wieso einer der Eli-Todesengel als „Mary" aufgeführt ist..

* * *

Er starrte in die tiefblaue, fast schwarze Nacht.

Eine Glocke oben im Kirchturm schlug mehrmals. Um diese späte Zeit sollte er schon längst schlafen, denn in einigen Stunden würde sein Erzieher ihn wieder in unzähligen Dingen unterrichten. Doch seine Angst, wieder von Alpträumen heimgesucht zu werden, besiegte die langsam aufkommende Müdigkeit.

Und da war noch etwas: Sein Blick schweifte über die Straßen, die unter seinem Fenster lagen. In den Gassen hörte er freudiges Lachen, manchmal unterbrochen von dem Klappern eisenbeschlagener Hufe, die gefolgt von ratternden Rädern eilig ihren Weg durch die Straßen trabten. Im Licht der Fiaker sah er hin und wieder ein paar bunt gekleidete Dominos und Harlekins, die von einem der Bälle nach Hause gingen. Gerade hatte der Fasching begonnen.

Um besser sehen zu können, kletterte der stille Beobachter auf einen kleinen Hocker und öffnete leise einen der Fensterflügel.

Die ganze Welt da unten schien nun ein wenig realer und näher. Weit, weit weg glaubte er sogar eine Blaskapelle zu hören. Ja, die ganze Stadt feierte. Nur er saß hier, wach, weil er sich fürchtete zu schlafen. Er der alles hatte. Außer ein eigenes Leben.

Er ließ seine Augen zum Himmel schweifen. Sein Blick blieb an einem Vogel hängen, der sich mit wenigen Schlägen seiner starken, schwarzen Flügel in den Himmel erhob und schließlich in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Sternen verschwand. Wo er wohl hinwollte? Ob es hinter ihnen noch eine Welt gab? Ein fernes Land vielleicht, das noch niemand kannte?

Während er noch dem Vogel nachsah, wehte eine frische Januarböe herein und fegte durch das dunkelblonde Haar des Jungen. Die samtenen Vorhänge neben ihm bewegten sich leise im Wind.

Obwohl die Luft eisig war, breitete er seine Arme aus. Vielleicht würde der Wind ihn einfach mit sich fort tragen. Fort aus seinem Raum und frei von seinen Pflichten hier, so dass er wie all die andern dort draußen auch Fasching feiern und sich verkleiden konnte.

Die Kälte, die blieb, als der Luftzug sich legte, hinterließ bei ihm eine Gänsehaut, doch sie war ihm keineswegs unangenehm. Für seine Gesundheit war es jedoch gefährlich noch länger am offenen Fenster zu bleiben. Daher riss er sich nach einigen Augenblicken von dem Schauspiel draußen los, schob das Glas wieder zwischen sich und die Straße und stieg von dem Hocker herab. Schließlich gewann doch die Erschöpfung Oberhand und der nächtliche Beobachter kroch wieder unter sein Laken.

Bei einem letzten Blick zum dunklen Himmel schien es ihm, als würden sich die im Mondlicht beinahe blau schimmernden Samtvorhänge immer noch sanft bewegen. Mit einem leisen Lächeln fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wieder sah er in den Nachthimmel.

Wie so oft öffnete er einen Fensterflügel seines Zimmers. Die kalte Luft entlockte ihm ein Niesen - offenbar hatte er sich gestern einmal mehr erkältet. Es würde sich sicher noch verschlimmern, wenn er hier mit geöffnetem Hemd noch länger stünde. Oder würde er endlich von dieser Lästigkeit befreit werden?

Morgen stand ein weiterer öffentlicher Auftritt an, zu dem er zu erscheinen hatte und in ein paar Tagen der Empfang seines Cousins.

Gelächter auf der Straße ließ ihn nach unten sehen. Plaudernde Ballgäste liefen über den Platz, die Masken noch in der Hand. Ja, ein wenig würde er dieses Maskenspiel noch mitspielen. Das Spiel der Wirklichkeit. Der Januar war nun beinahe vorüber.

Würde der Fasching auch noch im Februar gefeiert werden?

Unwillkürlich blickte er auf zu den Sternen. Ob es da oben wohl wirklich die Welt gab, die er sich als kleiner Junge schon erträumt hatte? Oder ob sie schlicht und einfach in einer anderen Zeit - der Zukunft - lag?

Eine beinah vertraute kühle Brise streifte ihn. So eisig sie auch war, sie war ihm willkommen. Das Lachen, dass sie von der Straße mit sich brachte, erinnerte ihn an _sie_.

Sie. Er wusste, wer sie war. Er hatte sie vielleicht nicht im ersten Moment erkannt, aber bald danach. Sie war für ihn da gewesen, wenn er sie brauchte, wenn ihm niemand sonst Gehör schenkte. Sie hatte ihn auf den Weg gelenkt, den er dann beschritten hatte, um seiner Zeit entgegen zu gehen.

Die Glocke im Dom schlug ein paar Mal, um das Ende des Tages anzukündigen und schreckte dabei eine Schar Vogel auf. Ja, diese wundersamen Tiere hatte er über Jahre studiert und beobachtet, doch war ihm sein Wunsch wie sie davon zu fliegen nie gewährt worden.

Was, wenn er es jetzt schaffen konnte? Mit _ihrer_ Hilfe? Sie schien das zu sein, was er seit einer Ewigkeit gesucht hatte:

_Der zweite Flügel, den er brauchte, um sich von der Schwerkraft zu lösen._


End file.
